


You're in a whole mess of truble, young lady.

by LinLovesYou



Series: Lin Loves You [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Lin x Reader, LinLovesYou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinLovesYou/pseuds/LinLovesYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Lin Beifong x fem!reader.</p><p>Spending a day at the police station won't be so bad, if you weren't in the interrogation room, with none other than Toph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're in a whole mess of truble, young lady.

**Author's Note:**

> „I was searching for fanfictions, and I became so angry when I didn’t find a LinxReader fic, that I wrote a series.”
> 
> Sorry for my terrible grammar, I’m trying my best to improve it.
> 
> Hope you like it c:

You had absolutely no idea how you ended up at the police station, or the worse part, in the interrogation room. This situation was more than surreal. Your hands were cuffed to the table, making you almost unable to move. You were so nervous you couldn’t stop you legs from bouncing up and down.

You were innocent.....you didn’t do a thing! Then why?!

You recall this day...well not the luckiest ones of your life. The main reason wasn’t the fact that you could go to jail for no reason at all anymore, the problem now became the interrogator. None other than Toph Bei Fong. She was intimidating enough without her knowing about ‘you dating her daughter’ thing... 

‘She is going to rip my head off, if she ever gets to know....’

„Good afternoon, Miss.” she greeted you officially after she entered the metal-box-like room.

„G-good afternoon?” you were so-very-much scared of ending up sleeping in a cold uncomfortable bed behind the bars. Without your family around you...’Maybe next to a real criminal! How badly that sounds!!’ you thought despairingly. ‘It can’t happen to me...Lin will help, I’m sure!....Right? I mean she would break some of the rules for me...but I didn’t even do a thing....so no rules will break, I hope....Or-’ you were snapped out of thoughts by a hand loudly hitting the table. You jumped a little.

„Are you even listening, I’ve been calling your name for a while now!” she looked so angry, you thought she would hit you ‘Congratulation, idiot, you made her mad! She wouldn’t hit me, right?’

„S-sorry, chief, I was thinking about......things....” she looked unamused.

„You know exactly why you are here, young lady?” she asked blank faced.

„N-no? Two of your metalbenders came this morning to arrest me for....breaking in and stealing?”

„That’s it. Now comes the „It wasn’t me, I swear!!!” part, right?” she sat in front of you, her arms crossed.

„It really wasn’t me!” you tried your best to even your voice (when you are nervous, you tend to speak in a higher pitch....with a few octaves...).

„Then give me a reason why should I believe you.” she told you sternly.

„Why would I do such thing?! I’m not a bender, I have terrible stamina, so even if I wanted to I couldn’t do it!!” she got up, coming closer to you.

„Right....” she was now standing right next to you. „Then tell me; where were you last night?”

„Oh....um....I was on a meeting? I was having a picnic, to be honest....”

„At night?! Hard to believe, if you ask me....”

„Then ask L-“ you stopped before you said something stupid.

„Ask who?” she looked at you questioningly.

„Ah..um...never mind.”

„Well, then you have to go behind the bars, right?” all the colour from your face had faded as she reached for your hands, getting her pair of handcuffs from her belt.

„No, please, you must be able to tell if somebody is lying! Then do it already!” you tried to stand up only to fall back; you forgot about the handcuffs on the table.

„All right, I’m aware of you telling the truth, but still....yesterday you either did something against the law, or....maybe a secret date?”

„Y-yes, the second.” you muttered.

„And I guess I know him; that could be the only reason why you are so upset about telling me his name....” as an answer you again muttered something, this time the chief couldn’t quite catch it.

„What, I didn’t understand a word.”

„It’s a she....” you stared down at your lap, unable to look her in the eyes.

„Oh, it’s all right....we aren’t living in ancient times! Republic City is fairly progressive, if it is the only thing that made you so nervous about it...” she smiled brightly. ‘How good for Lin to have such open minded mom’ you thought. ‘Although I would prefer not to tell her the whole truth...’

„Okay, thank you.” she let your hands free, so you could exit this terrifying room. 

You ended up in a huge hall what seemed to be a place where people had to wait...Looking around, you spotted a person who made your heart race with ease every time. Whenever you just saw her from afar.....None other than Lin; she probably heard you were taken in. She sat there in a bench, tapping her foot. 

She almost immediately spotted you; she stood up and approached you.

„Hello, officer.” you greeted her. Trying your best not to let anyone around you know how happy you were to meet this certain metalbender, especially her mom.

„Hey there.” she hugged you, probably not wanting to reveal your relationship; it was just a friendly hug.

You both heard Toph exclaim „Oh, now I understand!”

Lin didn’t progress it immediately, but your red face clearly showed you did.

„What?” Lin looked puzzled.

„Your mom knows.” you whispered, making sure it was audible only for her.

„Ah...” she turned to look at her mother, with a little fear in her eyes. She knew how open minded her mom was, right?

Toph then inhaled sharply, making a rather angry face. For a second, both of you feared the worst.

„If I ever catch you two at my home, doing, -you know- , those kind of things, prepare to die the most horrible ways.” you both stood there for a moment, dead in tracks, letting it sink in, then bursted out laughing. 

„Mom, what do you think of us?! We won’t do that!” she seemed more embarrassed than you. She muttered something; you guessed it was „At least not in front of you...” you snickered at that. Lin was so shy, yet she sometimes said these kinds of things. You found it very cute...to be honest, there was nothing about her you didn’t find cute.

„It would never happen, I can promise that, chief.” you answered, secretly holding into Lin’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> http://linlovesyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
